Cheating Tree
by yamiduke13
Summary: Kish witnesses something terrible; now how to convince Ichigo he is telling the truth.


I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Damn it he was bored; Kish hated being bored and lately that was all he was, unless he was around his kitty. She was the only person that could interest him these days. He wouldn't mind seeing her actually but she's probably with that stupid tree hugger. Just the thought of the two of them together pisses him off and without thinking about it he appears at the park; the one where he can often find Ichigo. She isn't there to his disappointment but after floating past some trees he finds Aoyama, with another girl. Kish's eyes widen in surprise before he shifts around for a better view; making sure he is hidden behind a tree of course. The bastard's arms are around the little blond girl and his lips are on hers; the sight makes Kish's stomach roll in disgust and he quickly leaves.

He has to find Ichigo and tell her, he thinks. It's only after he thinks about it that he remembers she and the other Mew Mews were going somewhere. He paces back and forth in his room unhappily, and yet he feels ecstatic at the same time. When he tells Ichigo this she is going to be so sad; that makes him unhappy but then he can comfort her and she will break up with the tree hugger and then she will be with him. He grins and paces faster, now he just has to wait for her to return home.

XXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sighs happily and stretches her arms above her head before she collapses on her bed. The camping trip with the other Mews had been lots of fun but she is happy to be home; she cannot wait to see Masaya again and she giggles at the thought. All of that traveling had exhausted her though and she decides to call him when she wakes up.

"Wake up Ichigo" A smooth voice tells her and she feels a hand shaking her. She merely grunts and swats the hand away before turning on her side.

"Go away" She mutters annoyed and then bolts upright when the person's fingers find their way to her ticklish sides; laughing she falls off the bed and only then does she open her eyes and gasps. "Kish" she quickly gets to her feet and moves away, glaring at him the whole time. "What are you doing here?" Kish's smile at her laughter suddenly dies and her glare fades slightly. She has never seen that deadly serious expression on his face before; anger and amusement, smugness and happiness, but never seriousness. She studies him carefully and sees him swallow; she follows suite nervously. There really is something bothering him and she has no idea what to do.

"Aoyama is cheating on you" Kish suddenly blurts it out and Ichigo's eyes widen as she stares at him. She doesn't say anything for a moment before she suddenly starts laughing; ending up with her arms around her stomach as she laughs so she doesn't see the surprise on his face. When she can finally breathe again she glances up at him amused.

"Good one, I almost believed you for a moment." She really doesn't understand the point of the joke though. She knows Kish loves his jokes but that was bad, even for him. Kish steps towards her though and she immediately stiffens and eyes him cautiously. She doesn't know what to expect when it comes to Kish; he just looks her in the eyes though.

"I'm serious Ichigo." Her eyes narrow then. Seriously what is wrong with him, the first time might be funny but then it is time to let it go.

"It's not funny anymore Kish" to her surprise he growls and shakes his head.

"I'm not trying to be funny, I saw him with another girl" before Ichigo can say anything he continues "and they couldn't be just friends with the way they were kissing" Ichigo shakes her head then; she refuses to trust him. There is no way Kish could be telling the truth. Masaya wouldn't do that to her.

"I don't believe you." Kish stares deep into her eyes for a second but she quickly turns away. To look at his face is to see the truth in his eyes and she cannot accept it; she hears him sigh though. When she risks a glance up again he is gone and she frowns and then sighs in relief. He would have tried harder if he was serious which means it really was just a joke; before she can get her hopes up though he appears again in front of her.

"I will show you proof then" before she can respond to that he grabs her hand; the next thing she knows she is standing in the park in front of a bench. Her mind refuses to accept what she sees on the bench for a moment before the tears start to fall and she believes. Masaya quickly stands up from where he was kissing some stupid blond.

"Ichigo?" She turns her back on him though to press against Kish; he understands without her needing to say anything and they appear back in her room where her tears start to fall faster. Suddenly she is reaching out and again he understands without words; Kish's arms wrap around her securely and she is pressed into his chest. She grips his shirt tightly and mashes her wet eyes into his shoulder; hoping that the sheer pressure will make the pain go away. It doesn't of course, not for a long time; a long time where Kish stays holding her close and murmuring things to her. She doesn't understand anything he says as it is all in some strange alien language but it comforts her none the less; she needs the tone of comfort, understanding and love more then she needs real words. Eventually after a long time her tears dry up; though she makes no effort to move away.

"Would you kill him?" even to her own ears she sounds tired, weak and sad and she hates it. Kish just presses his lips to her forehead though.

"If you asked me to I would; in a heartbeat." He chuckles quietly and smiles down at her. "You won't though; no matter what he has done to you, you would never ask me to kill someone." He sounds so sure and Ichigo sighs tiredly. How is it he understands her so well; she doesn't understand but she snuggles closer to him anyways, more than anything she needs the comfort he is giving her.

"Are you going to stay?" She doesn't have the energy to feel embarrassed for asking; she feels so dead inside and she needs him.

"Of course" Kish's arms tighten around her. "I will never leave"

XXXXXX

Alright so this was a request from sierra4you111. I hope you enjoy it :)

Please feel free to let me know what you think. I love receiving reviews they make me so happy.


End file.
